It is to be understood that in the present description reference will be made for the sake of simplicity to a holster, being it clear that the invention can be applied in a completely analogous manner to any other of the above mentioned accessories. Similarly, even if reference will be made to the connection of the holster to a waist belt, the invention clearly encompasses the engagement with other harnesses, including those already mentioned, but also fixed holders applied to a furniture item such as a table, or to an inner wall face of a vehicle and so on.
As known, the holsters used by soldiers, guards, police officers etc. are applied to the service belt through a connection loop. European patent EP1479998, owned by the present applicant, discloses a fastening device for a holster ensuring a wide range of adjustment to the position of the holster adapting to the user's needs. The device comprises a loop for engagement with the belt, provided with a slide that permits to set the vertical displacement of the holster with respect to the same belt. The loop is connected to a holster attachment via an articulated joint allowing for an adjustment of the slant of the holster closer or farther to the body of the user about an axis tangential to the waist, while the same attachment permits to adjust the inclination of the holster with respect to the plumb line about a radial axis (i.e. substantially orthogonal with the user body surface). To this latter purpose the holster attachment comprises a connection plate housing a disc to which the holster is screwed. The disc can be rotated within the plate, in order to adjust the inclination of the holster, overcoming the resistance of locking means that in normal use conditions prevent the rotation.